peelamealfandomcom-20200214-history
Peel a Meal Wiki
Welcome to the Peel a Meal Wiki! Welcome to the Peel a Meal Wiki. This is a collaborative website about Peel a Meal that anyone can contribute to. Within this site you will find valuable information about the Peel a Meal game. Information such as: *[[Foods|'Foods']] - cost of foods, properties/items available *[[Boards and Properties|'Boards and Properties']] - what properties make up these boards, login values of sets and which properties are more difficult to find *[[Rares|'Rares']] - what they are, where to find them, their availability *[[Game Updates|'Game Updates']] *[[Peel a Meal Guidelines|'Guidelines for Peel a Meal']] *[[Contest Guidelines|'Contest Guidelines']] *Any other information players feel is valuable *Price Guide We hope that you find this wiki valuable and we encourage you to contribute if you discover information is missing. ATTENTION:'' '' Please be advised that this site DOES NOT represent the thoughts and opinions of the Peel a Meal administration (DEV OR MODS). ' '''All information contained on this site is based on the observations of seasoned Peel a Meal players. Information is not meant to reflect opinions, but rather the experiences players have with the game. ' '''This site is managed by PLAYERS of Peel a Meal and has no affiliation with PAM Administration. ISSUES BUYING FOOD IF YOU ARE HAVING ISSUES BUYING FOOD PLEASE TRY THE LINK http://apps.new.facebook.com/peelameal/store.php. IF THAT DOES NOT WORK ADD OR SUBTRACT # FROM THE END OF THE URL ON THE PLAY PAGE (USUALLY SUBTRACT). IF THAT DOES NOT WORK CONTINUE TO REFRESH THE PAGE, IT DOES USUALLY WORK EVENTUALLY. News * Bugs Board released on Chinese Food on November 1st at approximately 3:00pm EST. * 15x odds on Clothing, Countries and Animals 2 began at approximately 5:00am EST on October 12th and ran for 24 hours. * 15x odds on Fruit and Vegetable Boards began at approximately 5:00am EST on October 11th and ran for 24 hours. * 17x odds on Animals 1, Instruments and Office Supplies began approximately at approximately 5:00am EST On October 10th and ran for 24 hours. * 21x Odds on Websites and Junk Food began at approximately 1:30am EST on October 9th and ran for 24 hours. * Sell backs and trades now available on the Mythical board. * You can now peel a Personal 24-hour Sorryless token. The token can be used at any time. At this time it is only a promotional token and not a permanent feature, banners should hopefully appear when it is next available to peel. * 50% less Sorry Try Again began at approximately 8:00pm EST on September 27th and ran for 24 hours. * 21x Odds on (Clothing, Countries, Tech, Transportation, Office Supplies and Animals 2) began at approximately 12:00am EST on September 25th and ran for 24 hours. * 9x Odds on Mythical Creatures began at approximately 11:00pm EST on September 24th and ran for 24 hours. * 7x Odds on Mythical Creatures began at approximately 3:00am EST on September 18th and ran for approximately 24 hours. * 20x Odds on Countries, Tech, Transportation, Office Supplies and Animals 2 began at approximately 10:00 pm EST on September 15th and ran for approximately 24 hours. * 3x Odds on Mythical Creatures began at approximately 12:30am EST on September 14th and ran for approximately 24 1/2 hours. * 20x Odds on Websites, Junk Food, Animals, Instruments, Fruit, Veggies, and Clothing Board Rares began at approximately 5:30pm EST on September 8th and ran for approximately 25 hours. * 17x Odds on Clothing, Countries, Tech, Transportation, Office Supplies and Animals 2 began at approximately 10:00pm EST on September 6th and ran for 24 hours. * Due to all of the errors with the new mythical creatures board we are not certain what is and is not a rare on those boards. A number of the rares we have listed are on the feed now, some however are items people are claiming are rares because they only have 1 of them versus dozens of the 'rare'. So please stay with us while we try to figure out what is going on with these new boards. * 'There were some errors with the mythical creatures on the rare feed, please be patient while we make the changes. * Chinese Foods are now available to peel! (September 3rd) * 17x Odds on Clothing, Countries, Tech, Transportation, Office Supplies and Animals 2 began at approximately 10:00pm EST on August 31st and ran for approximately 24 hours. * 17x Odds on Fruits, Veggies, Clothing, Countries, Tech, and Transportation began at approximately 7:30pm EST on August 30th and ran for approximately 25 1/2 hours. * 15x Odds on Office Supplies, Animals 2, Websites, Junk Food, Animals, and Instruments began at approximately 6:00pm EST August 29th and ran for 24 hours. * 15x Odds on Office Supplies and Animals 2 began at approximately 2:00am EST August 27th and ran for 24 hours. * 14x Odds on Office Supplies and Animals 2 began at approximately 9:00pm EST August 22nd and ran for 24 hours. * It is rumored that Chinese foods may become available sometime in the near future. * Thursday Draw winnings have changed to Animals 2 and Office Supply Rares with 2 people winning each. * Increased odds on August 2nd, 13th, 15, and 17th. * Animals 2 board is released. (August 2nd) Tuba Sightings There have been a few sightings of the tuba on the rare feed during normal odds recently. (Updated 8-22-09) Category:Browse